The Infected
This is the page detailing the Infected Subspecies and lore. Feel free to add your own infected dragons to the Known Infected sections and your own lore in the Dragons Stories section. The Infection Not much is known about when the virus became deadly. All that is known is that it was once a mood changing virus that mutated into something more. Once under the control of the Plaguebringer, the virus has evolved to the point where it now takes over the host's brain, causing a complete personality shift. The infected, as the victims are commonly known, are no longer capable of logic or emotions. They simply become mindless beasts intent on destruction. Early symptoms include a flu like fever, bloodshot eyes and irritableness, things that are easy to miss. The virus quickly spreads around the body until it has complete control, shutting down the host's immune system and causing them to lose control of their emotions until anger is all that is left. The infected seem to gather in groups where they use sheer force to kill anything that moves. They continue their vicious battle until the host body collapses from exhaustion and lack of food. By this point the virus has normally infected another host through bites or scratches of the infected to continue its life cycle. There is currently no cure, though not through lack of trying. Some clans now have a medicine that stabilises the moods of the infected, returning them to more normal dragons, however they stay infected, allowing the virus a chance to spread and mutate even more. It started in a clan at the edge of the Wyrmwound. That clan has since been destroyed, the only dragons that remain are now infected themselves, wandering the wastelands attacking and infecting any dragons they come across. The aggressive virus is constantly mutating to the point the Plaguebringer has assigned a team of exalted to contain all cases within in the plaguelands. Infected Subspecies The primary characteristic of the infected is the dark crackle that covers their body. It is always a shade between Eldritch and Gloom. Their wings become scared from the infection and constant fighting leaving them a red-brown colour between coral and caramel, with patterns reminiscent of saturn, freckle and current. Primary genes and colours vary widely between infected, most show their original colouring before becoming infected, (See Vivienne) however some have extensive scaring that matches their wings (See Shelly) Most dragons become infected within the scared wasteland meaning most infected are plague born, however as the infection spreads, more and more none plague dragons are falling to the virus. Known Infected Isaak (Bonewood Refuge Formerly The Bonefish Clan) Shelly (Clan of the Dead Stag Formerly The Bonefish Clan) Vivienne (Bonewood Refuge) Fae Female (Unknown) Mirror Female (Unknown) Mirror Male (Unknown) Start Of The Infection The young fae smiled as he watched his nephew play with a dark guardian. He finished writing the prescription handing it to his fellow clan member. “Be careful” Isaak warned the skydancer “The plaguebringer has only just released this virus, mood swings might not be the only symptom” The skydancer smiled wearily before thanking him and leaving. Living on the rotrock rim meant his clan was among the first to test the plaguebringer's latest inventions. The latest was a virus designed to flip the moods of a dragon. Isaak didn't know why this was useful but the plaguebringer always had a plan, or so he thought. His sister appeared at the doorway to his office, sweeping her hatchling into her arms. He giggled in joy, fanning his small wings as large as he could. Issak flitted over to meet them “A lot of our clan has been infected by this new virus, are you sure it's okay?” She murmured, careful to distract her young child while she spoke. Isaak nodded “If it has yet to mutate in this many people, it most likely won't” He hugged, “The plaguebringer has sent worse before and our medicine stores are stocked well, we shall be fine” She had a right to worry her mate had been taken the previous winter by another plagueborn disease, she had since moved in with him relying on him to help raise her only hatchling. He closed his office for the night, heading to the lair’s main chambers with his beloved family the guardian, Govrak, trailing behind. The skydancer from before bumped into him in the hallway a confused expression on his face, his sharp claws caught the faes arms, leaving a cut. “Oh I’m so sorry doctor” He patted the arm, the scratch was in no way deep but it need to be cleaned to stop infection. Gavrok growled a warning at the skydancer, starting to fuss over the small cut. “It’s alright, I’ve done worse tripping over my own tail” He grinned, pulling an antiseptic wipe from his pocket and cleaning the wound. “I’ll be fine” he gently batted the guardian away as Govraks tail began to snake around his waist. He had forgotten about the incident by dinner. He didn’t think of it when he started to cough later that night, or when the ache settled in his bones the next day. He simply took some flu medication and got on with his work, being careful to not contaminate anything. Govrak started eyeing him carefully. “You’re a bit snappy” His sister mentioned as they got ready for bed a few nights later “Sleep in tomorrow, I don’t want you coming down with this too” Isaak stared at his sister, worry clouded her feature, he couldn’t understand why. “I’m fine!” He shouted his frills vibrating with adrenaline “You just need to trust me for once!” “Isaak?” She stepped back slightly, he had never once raised his voice in her memory, “Brother?” His red eyes seemed to glow in the evening light,his claws clicked against each other as he moved forward. He knew he was advanced aggressively on his beloved sister, he screamed at his body to stop. He felt trapped within his own mind, he watched as the small fae raised her arms to defend herself. He watched, screaming at himself as he slashed her arm, blood poured over her perfect scales, she screamed. Govrak came charging in fear clear on his face as he saw the scene unfold. He lept on isaak pinning him to the ground, he gingerly held the thrashing faes arms down as he growled, his claws slicing through the air. Isaak kept struggling against the guardian's hold until his vision eventually went black. When he woke he had no idea how much time had past, vague memories floated in his mind he hoped that it had been a horrible dream. His arms were chained, the dark guardian sat in front of him, eyeing him suspiciously. He could hear violent yelling from outside his room. The chains clanked as he moved, He caught sight of his arm, the small scratch on his arm from the skydancer was now black, grey spread out from the wound like a spiders web, clutching to the edges of his scales. “You were wrong Doc” The guardian grumbled, flinching at a large crash. “Your sister has gone bezerk” Disbelief tainted his voice “She started attacking people two days ago” Another crash, it sounded closer than before “Is… is that her?” The guardian shook his head, “That's the ones she bit” Growls and crashes sounded through the door, there was a loud thunk against the metal and it fell silent. Govrak sighed, looking over the fae, “How do you feel?” Isaak thought for a moment, slowly prodding the ever growing blackness on his scales “I’m okay for now, keep an eye on me please” The chains clinked loudly and Govrak unlocked them, a pair of thick black gloves were tossed at the faes feet. “Claws?” The small dragon murmured, to himself more than his companion as he pulled them on “And teeth” the guardian replied “But I refuse to muzzle you like a common hound” The fae perched on the larger dragons shoulder. Govrak tensed as he carefully opened the door. One of their clan mates, a tundra lay slumped on the floor. Their fur was stained red around their mouth and claws deep scratches covered their body, each with a darkness spreading outward. Their breath was quick and unsteady, their body clearly weak from blood loss yet their claws stretch out mindlessly towards the pair, weakly pawing at the air in a pathetic attack. Their eyes were glazed over and they were barely recognizable as the friend they had once known. “How long was I out Govrak?” The fae breathed, unable to fully understand the scene in front of him. “A week” came the simple reply “We have to help them” He murmured looking over his clan mates body, there was little he could do to save them, but maybe the others were not as lost. The guardian turned away, heading down the darkened corridor. The walls and floors told of battles, deep groves in the stone accompanied by blood left horrible images floating in the faes mind. A week and this had happened, how could a simple cut lead to all this. “We can’t” Govrak grumbled “I’m their doctor!” “You’re my charge” “We can’t just walk away from this!” He could feel the anger in his blood, the adrenaline beginning to surge. He stopped talking taking deep breaths to calm himself. “This clan is lost Isaak” Govrak stopped, staring at another fallen dragon, the blackness had all but covered them, their body was clearly wrecked by disease Isaak recognised it as another bacteria that infected those with a weak immune system, different to the all consuming blackness. “Oh plaguebringer what has happened?” The guardian turned his head to the fae, his purple eyes glowed softly in the darkened hallway “I think she has finally gone too far” As they neared the main chamber sounds of fighting could be heard again, clashed of weapons sounded against the backdrop of roars and screams. The corridor opened up to a balcony overlooking the main chamber, below a fire cast harsh light on the battle. Clan mates fought each other, those with the spreading black looked primal, roaring at friends and family trying to kill anything that moved. Those still uninfected had looks of worry and fear, armour covered their scales, weapons in their hands hesitant about attacking the friends that no longer knew what they were doing. Many lay dead or dying, either taken by the infected dragons or from other viruses prevalent in the plaguelands. Isaak knew the other virus shouldn't have killed, unless this new infection was somehow weakening or destroying their immune systems. He saw their leader in the infected pack, his small sister perched on their shoulder, biting and slashing at the air. Tears filled his eyes as he saw the scratch he had caused blackened on her arm, her eyes no longer soft and caring but filled with mindless hate. The skydancer that had scratched him originally was cowering with the survivors, their armour dented from previous attacks. The skydancer wasn't part of this mutated strain of the virus, they were the last dragon infected by the benign form of it. Isaak glanced at his own wound. He was the first, the patient zero of this outbreak. The infected dragons greatly outnumbered those who survived and as he watched they circled the survivors unafraid of their weapons, ignoring their calls for peace. He turned away as the infected lept, the survivors screams drowned out by the roars. The pair left the chamber, their hearts heavy knowing they were unable to save their clanmates. The screams stopped at the left the chamber, only the growls of the infected could be heard, the walked in silence, afraid of earning their attention. Govrak took them to their personal chambers and started packing his few belongings as quickly as he could, they did so in silence, the state of their clan weighing heavily on their minds. Fear crept up the faes spine, it's cold hold shaking him to his core, his thoughts started to race through his mind, every possible bad outcome played out in his head, every version where he died or worse killed stuck in his head. He felt nauseous, like something was gripping his stomach, twisting it inside him. His heart felt like it was trying to escape from his chest, like the fast and heavy pounding would damage him. The guardian turned to his charge. The fae stood still, his eyes staring into the distance as his breath raced and his tiny body shook. The guardian carefully curled his wing around the fae cooing to him softly “Isaak?” He asked quietly as the fae stared past him, fear gripping his features “Isaak talk to me, what are you thinking?” Words couldnt form in his mouth, his mind was screaming at him. He had caused this, he should have known he should have protected, he was the first infected. He was vaguely aware of his friend speaking in soft tones, he tried to concentrate on his voice, trying to slow his breathing to match the guardians. He looked into his purple eyes as he began to calm, the fear gripping his stomach lessened, the nauseous feeling began to die down and the painful thoughts quietened. “Isaak?” The guardian asked “I-I don’t know w-what’s happening” The fae stuttered the words, he felt like he had to force them out to speak. “You had a panic attack Doc” Worry clouded the guardians eyes, the tip of his tail, gently stroking his friends back as his breathing returned to normal. “This virus is more than physical, it messes with your brain too” The fae nodded, Govrak was always by his side, he should have known he would have paid attention to the symptoms better than he had. This had all started with a virus that caused mood swings, it made sense to the fae that anger wasn't the only emotion the mutated form would latch onto. He sighed, leaving the guardians embrace, he had to pack. “We need to find a cure for this” He murmured as he packed “There has to be something that will deal with this” He closed his bag, pulling it onto his shoulders “We need to find someone who can help us”, The guardian finished packing and thought for a moment. I can think of a place that might take us” Isaak clambered onto his shoulder, sitting down as he always did, finding comfort in the stability that was his guardian. “Great.” He agreed, his voice tinged with false hope “Now how do we get out of here without getting killed” The Escape Govrak was careful not to let his claws click against the stone floor, his head was low and his wings pulled in tight, trying to make his enormous body as unassuming as possible. They froze as they heard another dragon coming closer, the pair pressed themselves against the dark wall, Govrak praying the shadows would conceal him and his charge. He watched as the infected dragon stumbled past them, its eyes taken by another disease, the familiar dark web clinging to its body. The poor dragon, collapsed as it fell against the wall, its legs finally giving up. Govrak wished he could help his clan mate, but Isaak was his only priority, he had to get him to safety. The pair stood in silence as they watched their old friend slip from consciousness, and they finally felt safe to move again. The light of the exit was an unusual welcoming sign for the shadow guardian. They had been lucky, most of the infected were too busy fighting in the main chamber to notice the pair creeping towards the exit. Govrak sighed as the light spilled over him and the tiny fae curled up on his shoulder, they had escaped, they could leave the cursed place. They could - A sharp growl came from behind them. Their leader stood in the entranceway, the bloodied mirror grunted as a young fae clung to her shoulder, Isaaks sister, growled again, the sound so strange for such a loving dragon. Their eyes no longer were filled with compassion, no longer held love. They held anger, hatred, aggression. The guardian spread his wings wide, warning the pair, standing straight to show his full size, but that didn't stop them. The mirror advanced. Foul smelling saliva dripped from her mouth, the small fae on her shoulder almost completely obscured by the blackness of the infection. Govrak growled, a low sound rumbling through him, another warning. Isaak watched the scene unfold, his sister and his leader, both lost to the infection. Sadness filled him it ached his bones as tears fell from his eyes, he had caused this, he should have know should have helped. The sadness began to change, morphing from pity to anger, he should have protected her, should have stopped this it was his fault. The anger ripped through him, turning away from self pity, they should have helped, should have protected him. He roared, leaping of the guardians shoulder straight for the infected. The guardian tried to catch him, his claws just skimming his tail as he shot towards them. “Isaak no!” He shouted leaping after him, but it was too late, the fae had wrapped himself around the mirrors neck, his gloved claws doing nothing to the scales, even in his frenzied state he realised this. He stopped swiping at the neck, at sunk his teeth in. The mirror screamed, trying to catch the fae bucking and rolling as he darted from her claws. Isaak continued to bite and growl, causing wound after wound, as the mirror tried in vain to fight back. Govrak caught the fae, pulling him off their once leader, his kicked and screamed against the grip trying to get back to the fight. “Isaak!” Govrak shouted, his voice booming in the wasteland, “Isaak stop!” The fae stopped moving, his breath coming in short sharp bursts, he shook his head as his mind cleared. “Oh Plaguebringer” He murmured as he slowly took in the damage. The mirror lay on the ground, her eyes glazed over, one hand reaching towards them claws raking the air. He knew she wouldn't survive the damage he inflicted. The numerous wounds bleed weakly, the blood oozing infection onto the dusty ground. He looked away, still hanging meekly in the guardians grip. He caught sight of a dark fae, lying against the rocky ground, “Sister” He yelled, the guardian loosened his grip allowing the fae to fly to her side. His sister lay on the rock, her eyes were empty, free from pain and hate,but also life. “No no no” Isaak whispered as he caressed her cheek, he back lay awkward, crushed by the rock she lay on. His eyes flicked to the mirror, she had bucked her off when he bit her. He had caused this. It wasn't enough to infect her but to be the cause of this. Isaak didn't want to say it. He cried. The growls from within the lair grew louder, the sound of the infected stampeding towards them. “Isaak” Govrak placed a hand on his shoulder, “We have to leave” “My sister” He weeped “I killed them” The guardian gently pulled him away “You didn't” He whispered “The infection did, and their deaths will be in vain if you can't cure this” He hugged the fae against his chest as he took to the air, heading for the only place he thought would accept them. “Sleep” He cooed “We will get through this” Govrak flew to the outskirts of the wasteland, diving into the valley that separated plague from shadow. He knew this clan, he had spent time here on his search, when he first left his home. He landed gingerly on the hidden edge, bowing to the orange guardian that sat there. A mirror with wooden limbs lay at his side, a fae that looked more like a flower, circled around her neck, a second fae hung from one of the guardians horns, chatting away with the others. They stopped at they saw his face. “Govrak” The guardian said, rising to greet him “What worries you friend” He carefully unfolded his arms, revealing the still sleeping fae, “I need your shamans help” The group hurried to the lairs infirmary, the mirror, Rhune, took Isaak, using an unseen ability to study the infection. Panzi the flower like fae flitted around the room, collecting herbs and medicines from the jars that lined the walls. The other fae had left in search of the healer. She soon returned, a mirror and wildclaw at her side. Govrak did his best to explain as he sat by his charges side, he watched as worry clouded the wildclaws face. The New Clan “We will leave immediately if you deem it unsafe Sylvesti” The wildclaws eyes flicked between the guardian and his charge. Panzi, Rhune and the healer Shadowtaker were discussing various ways of combating the virus. Between them they had books scattered between them, various jars of medicine and herbs had been removed from the shelves to the desk they were huddled around. The fae sat in the corner of the room high up on his perch he could watch them work. He new the guardian had seen him, but had paid him no notice, choosing instead to dote on the fae that was beginning to wake in his arms. Kokoro’s parents had taught him everything he knew and his skill has quickly grown to match theirs. He fluttered his scarred wings, inherited from his mother as he watched, silently watching the group. The infected fae joined the healers, bringing his own knowledge of the virus to the discussion. “I’ve tried that” He grumbled as they offered another idea. The red dragons face fell, defeat was beginning to settle on his mind. Kokoro finally made his presence known. “Have you tried mood stabilisers?” Isaak spun round at his voice. “Have you tried treating the emotions and immune system separately?” Kokoro glided from his perch, landing on the table. He dug around the books for a moment before finding what he needed. He tapped the page with dark claws. “This mixture would help stabilise the mood swings” He handed the book to the strange fae before turning to another book, he flipped the pages quickly. “If you modified this driftwood venom is would strengthen your immune system immensely” He handed that book to Shadowtaker before pulling on gloves and inspecting Isaaks wounds. He ignored the chatter around him as he traced the web like infection as it spread from the wound. He carefully took swabs for Isaaks claws and mouth, noting how the infection left a thin layer of fluid across the dragon's claws and teeth. He was aware of Isaak watching him, no longer interested in the healers conversation. “Who trained you?” Isaak asked, his red eyes filled with questions. Kokor pointed to the two shaman behind him, “My parents, they and Shadowtaker keep our clan healthy” He pulled off his gloves, looking at the infected fae, “Why?” He shrugged “I haven't seen anyone as skilled as you” Kokoro bowed his head “Thank you sir” He left with the samples to his personal desk, Isaak watched as he used a strange magick to test the samples, pulling medicine from the shelves to mix in until a small smile appeared on his face. The other had also stopped in favour of watching him work, aware that he knew what he was doing. “I’ve never seen magick like that” Isaak murmured to himself. He hadn't realised he had spoken out loud until Shadowtaker responded “He’s what happens when a Plague Shaman and a Nature Shaman have children. Isaak flicked his eyes over to the two shamans, the fae looked more like a flower than a dragon, but his eyes glowed with power. Rhune, the mirror, had prosthetic limbs and was covered in green ridges that moved by themselves. Her eyes also glowed brightly, her eyes lingered on him, her clan mates new her strange ability to see the very disease in the body and they knew she was watching the infection under his scales, in a way no other could. “Mother?” Kokoro called, breaking the silence “Could you check this for me?” The mirror wandered over, her mate perched on her back. She nodded to him, placing a wooden hand on his shoulder as he turned to Isaak, parchment clasped in his hands. “These medicines should work” He handed the page to Isaak before climbing up the shelves to grab the ingredients he needed for the medicine. Dragon's Stories Vivienne's Story Pain and anger filled her mind, pushing out all other thoughts. She tried to think of how she came to be here. Wandering alone in the wastelands, a pain in her chest.She scratched at the scabbing wound again. The claw marks had turned black, dark lines spreading out from them. Her wings had become scarred, dark lines of colour replacing her once bright scales. The guardian shook her head, trying to remember what she was doing. She had been fighting, a pack of mindless dragons had attacked her, their scales black with the sickness she now carried. She killed them, she thought, but one of them had got a hit in, her throbbing side told her that. Anger bubbled in her mind as she thought of her attackers, thoughts of attacking and killing clouded her mind. She stopped again, sighing forcing the thoughts from her mind. She had to keep going she had to keep searching. She kept walking, following the pull of the search, hoping her illness would not harm her charge. She saw more infected dragons, but now they stayed back, seeing her stained hide they smiled, a grim sight. She felt herself weakening as she kept going, kept walking kept searching. Anger, anger that she hadn't found her charge anger at feeling ill anger at the dragons that did this at her. She roared at anything that moved, swiping her claws towards anything that seemed like a threat. A shout echoed in the wasteland. She looked up, her read eyes searching the horizon. A pair of infected wildclaws advanced on a small fae. The Fae scrambled backwards, his scarred wings clearly no use to him. She roared, charging forwards, joining the wildclaws in the attack. Her eyes locked with the Fae and she changed her course. Her jaws clamped down on the first wildclaw, using her strength to fling the dragon away from them. The second wildclaw was stunned, unused to another infected attacking them. It ignored the attack, compelled to fight the fae. She growled, placing her large body between the infected dragon and the fae. Flaring her darkened wings making an impenetrable barrier. She swiped her claws, causing deep wounds, but the infected did not stop. They fought viciously for what seemed like an age until the wildclaw finally dropped, its wounds too great to keep fighting. Once she was sure the threat was gone, she turned to the fae. The strong pull of the search had been replaced with a need to protect a need to keep this tiny dragon safe. His eyes grew wide as she advanced to him. In his hands he had vials of strange liquid. He squeezed his eyes shut as she lowered her head, gently nudging him with her nose. After a moment her slowly opened one eye, unsure why he wasn't food for the guardian. He gently patted her nose, “Hey” He murmured trying to not betray his fear. “Drink” He offered the vials, she wordlessly opened her mouth, allowing the fae to trickle the thick liquid in her throat. It didn't taste pleasant but she drank anyway. She sunk to the dusty ground, the liquid making her feel heavy. As she drifted into sleep she reached out a hand carefully hugging the fae close, wrapping her massive body around him. She woke to the sound of voices. She looked up a Mirror and fae desperately called a name she didn't recognise. The fae in her arms woke, wriggling out of her hold.She grumbled slightly as she released him. The new dragons saw them, saw her arms around the fae and screamed. The fleshy tendrils that crossed the wasteland suddenly rose up pinning her to the ground. As she struggled from nowhere bright green vines burst from the soil wrapping tightly around her limbs forcing her still. “No! Stop!” The fae called, frantically waving his arms.The pair stopped mid dive, confusion clear on their face. “She’s had the medicine!” He shouted. She looked at the fae, trying to understand his meaning. At that moment she realised she was thinking clearly. The anger was small at the back of her mind, the pain in her side was dulled. She still didn't relax, she knew her charge knew these dragons but it didn't mean they wouldn't hurt him. She coiled her tail around him protectively. “Charge” She growled at the dragon's, her fae patted her side, speaking to her quietly. “They are my parent it’s okay” After a moment she released him, letting him walk over to the pair. She started to struggle again against the vines, now her charge was away from her claws. After a moment the vines and tendrils released her, sinking back to the ground. She looked up, surprised, at the trio. “I apologise Miss” The older fae said, his purple wings fluttering nervously, “I thought you were hurting my son” After a few moments of awkward silence the mirror spoke. “Do you know what's happened to you?” She thought for a moment. “Infected, infected with anger and pain” She absent mindlessly scratched at the scar on her side. The mirror nodded “That sums it up” She noticed the mirror had a wooden limb wrapped protectively around her son, he saw her looking, shaking his mother's arm off him he moved closer time, ignoring the murmur from his parents. "Come home with us, we can help you, make you more you” She thought again, was it worth the risk to her charge, she could infect him couldn't she. The guardian opened her mouth to protest. “We already have another infected and I’m working on the cure, but you need a larger and steadier dose than what you had last night.” She finally nodded. “So Charge” She asked as they walked along “What is your name” He giggled, a lovely sound to her ears “I am Kokoro” He looked up at her “What is yours?” “Vivienne” She nudged his wings carefully “What happened little one?” He stretched out his wings. They were red streaked with dark green scars. He flapped them, only succeeding in stirring up dust “Born this way” He shrugged, missing the way his mother face fell, “Doesnt really bother me, I’m very good at climbing” He smiled, taking the opportunity to scurry up her leg onto her shoulder, sitting down as if he had always been there. “Well,” She smiled “You won’t ever have to worry again with me around” The mirror smiled at her, mouthing a silently thank you as they continued their trek to her new home. Shelly's Story “We should tell the Clan of the Dead stag” Rift said, their healers now had a medicine but it could not yet be called a cure. Kokoro sat on his desk, the infected guardian reaching for things he could not, keeping her eyes on him as he worked on the infection. She, like Isaak, the other infected living in the lair, wore thick gloves to to her claws from scratching anyone. A red mask covering her mouth, only being removed if she needed to eat or drink. People barely noticed it any more, it blended in well to her red mantle crimson apparel. Rift turned away from the healers to her mate. “Your father needs to know about this” Tyrak nodded “I shall take Isaak and Kokor with me, they can explain better than I can” Viviene looked up at the statement “I’m coming to” She called before returning her attention to her charge. The next day they were packed up. Extra vials of medicine had been created for the Clan of the Dead Stag, notebooks explaining diagnoses and symptoms, ingredients for the medicine for their healer, it was all ready to be passed on. Kokoro was looking forward to seeing his brother, Gillian now lived at the Clan of the Dead Stage, working as an apprentice to their healer, as he was to Isaak. The group were ready to go having been joined by Govrak, grumbling about never leaving his charges side. The three guardians took to the air, Isaak and Kokoro perched on their guardians shoulders. Tyrak knew the flight well and soon they were at the mouth of the clan, landing by the fire that stood in the open area. They were stopped almost immediately by a grey tundra clothed in silver armour "Stop!” He bellowed, pointing a very sharp looking sword at them “You have infected dragons with you” He glared at the infected dragons his eyes tracking the black spider web across their scales. Tyrak growled, reminding the guard of his position “That is why were are here” He growled again “Step aside and let me see my father” The guard bowed, keeping his eyes on Vivienne as they passed. They walked into the main hall to find the golden guardian on his throne of bones. He eyed the infected dragons, his deadly glare causing Govrak to fold his wings tighter around his charge. “Why do you bring these beasts in front of me?” He asked, anger clear in his tone. “It seems you already know of the infected” Empire grumbled leaving his throne to be eye to eye with the group. He inspected the infected, circling them like a predator would circle prey. “They are not mindless like the others?” Cautiously sniff Isaak “They do not smell nearly as bad” “Our healers have medicine now” Isaak started to detach the bag contained the vials and books from Govraks side. Empires blood coloured eyes following his movements. “I would not have brought them here If I thought they were a threat!” He mimicked his father's tone, earning himself a sharp glare. “Bring in Jack” Empire called to DRAGON “And the beast” The healer appeared quickly the brightly colour mirror scuttled into the room, bowing to empire before standing a respectful distance behind him. Empire motioned for Tyrak to give the mirror the bag. Tyrak dug out the notebook detailing their find handing it over first, placing the bag gently at his feet. A few minutes the original dragon came back pulling an infected mirror by a chain attached to her neck. She growled and fought trying to slash at the dragon. “Shelly!” Isaak shrieked, jumping from Govraks shoulder towards the mirror. He stooped at the bag digging out a vial before flying towards her. Goravk caught his tail yanking him away from the angry mirror. “Knock her out first Doc” He warned, holding the fae tightly as he struggled. The shadow guardian looked over to the Jack. “The blue vial in there will knock her out” Isaak watched as dragon held her down and Jack poured the blue liquid in her mouth. She collapsed almost instantly, and only then did Govrak let the fae rush to her side.Empire looked at the fae as he carefully inspected her wounds, cleaning them and administering the medicine. “It seems you know the beast” “She was a clan mate of ours, we assumed her dead with the rest of the clan” Govrak sighed as he remembered his old clan. They waited as Isaak reversed the sleeping potions effect and the mirror woke. Her white eyes darted around the room before she scuttled backwards away from the dragons. The chain still attached to her neck stopped her and she shrieked. “Shelly!” Isaak called “Shelly its okay” Her eyes settled on the fae and in a voice rough from the infection she spoke. “How do you know my name?” It quickly became apparent she had no memory of the fae in front of her. No memory of getting to the clan of the dead stag, and no memory of the clan she was once a part of. “Come home with us Shelly” Isaak pleaded, the mirror he had once admired from a distance was hurting and he wanted to help. She shook her head. “I want to stay here” She looked for Empire’s approval “Here is good” Isaak looked sad for a moment before composing himself. “We will visit soon” Empire caught Tyraks attention as they left. “This danger is too great to ignore, I will need to meet with Sylvesti to discuss the best course of action” Tyrak nodded. His father was right and their clans would need to work together to stop the infection from spiraling out of control.